


Tick, Tock (A Destiel Fanfiction)

by rebelliousangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Hunter Relationship, Angst, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousangel/pseuds/rebelliousangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester will do anything to save his little brother, even if it means selling his own soul. Now he has one year to live. One year to set things straight with his brother and his friend, a dorky little angel in a trench coat. The hunter has lied to everyone he cares about, assuring them that he made a deal with a demon named Crowley to resurrect Sam, free of charge. When his family begins to suspect Dean is lying, there is only one thing he can do; lie some more. With a bunch of twists and turns, and conflicted feelings for a certain blue-eyed angel along the way, will Dean find a way survive, or will his time run out?<br/>*Alternate ending to the season 8 finale - events occur following*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April

Dean wipes the steam away from yet another crappy motel room mirror. He stares at his reflection in the glass with a long sigh. He has always been a little tense on a hunt. Lately, he's been more on edge than usual. He can hear his brother typing furiously away at his old, beat up laptop in the other room. Smiling to himself, he takes mental note to buy the nerd a new laptop before the year is over. Suddenly, an old memory comes to mind. He can remember it like it was yesterday. A few months ago Sam and Dean were trying to close the gates of Hell for good. No more demons, no more problems, right? Wrong. Sam was determined to complete the three trials on his own. The first two went smoothly..well maybe there were a little rough patches here and there, but he managed to pull through. The third trial was what finished things for him. Sam was injecting a demon named Crowley with his blood, trying to give him the slightest ounce of humanity, when Dean caught wind that the third trial would kill him. Although Dean did manage to reach Sam before he could complete the third and final trial, Sam was too weak to stand. Dean immediately rushed Sam to the hospital in the hopes of saving his little brother's life. Unfortunately for Dean, he was unsuccessful. After that, Dean refused to do anything but lie in bed all day with classic rock blaring throughout the room. It was enough to get several complaints. Everyday, Castiel, an incredibly naivè angel of the Lord, would urge Dean to try to move on with his life. He knew something was wrong when Dean refused his offer of ice cream and strippers. Finally one day Castiel found an empty motel room. He was thrilled that Dean had moved from his bed. What he didn't know was that Dean was still grieving. He gathered up the necessary ingredients, got into his impala, and drove to the nearest crossroad. Once he arrived, he dug a hole four feet deep, and buried a small box. 

"I'm here, you stupid son of a bitch!" he yelled at the sky, "You know what I want!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Dean Winchester. Didn't learn your lesson the first time around?" a tall, slender woman in a tight black dress smirked. 

"Guess not." Dean retorted, "You know why I'm here. I want my brother back, and I want his memories wiped clean from his time downstairs."

"That's a lot to be asking considering you were about to shut us down for good a few weeks ago. However, I can make an exception. After all, I get to kiss the handsome, but stubborn Dean Winchester. I'm willing to agree to your terms." 

"You are? What's the catch?" Dean asked in pure astonishment.

"No catch." she smiled, "Same deal as last time. You get little Sammy Winchester back, memory wiped clean of all of the fun he had in Hell. You get exactly one year with him. No more. However, when the time comes, you will be dealt with downstairs by the big boss in charge. Last I've heard, he's got a bone to pick with you." 

"Deal." Dean said without hesitation. 

"Well then pucker up." 

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to the demon's. A sense of relief washed over him. There's no going back now. 

"Tick Tock, Dean." the demon manages to get in before disappearing into thin air.

 

That was exactly two weeks ago. Dean shakes his head and resumes getting dressed. He had told Sam that he had Crowley trapped and gave him two options; bring Sam back or die. Surprisingly enough, he had believed him. He peers at himself once more, remembering the words of his friend and Allie, Frank Devereaux.

Make yourself smile because you're alive and that's your job. And do it again the next week.

That is exactly what Dean intends to do.

"Please don't tell me that you're doing research." Dean mocks Sam as he enters the room. 

"Shut up. I'm telling you, there has gotta be another way to close the gates of Hell." Sam says with squinty eyes focused on his laptop screen. 

Dean sighs as he lies down on his bed. 

"Well while you do that, I'll just take a nap." 

"Typical." Sam mumbles under his breath causing Dean to smile. 

As much as he may bug his brother, Sam knows that it's all in good fun. In the end, the two brothers would do anything for each other. 

"Dean, Sam." a deep voice suddenly says. 

"Holy crap, Cas! You have got to stop doing that! Haven't you ever heard of a cellphone?" Dean yelps nearly falling off of the bed.

"Of course. You bought one for me, but the voice told me I was out of minutes. This way is much more convenient." Castiel replies seriously. 

Castiel had a hard time believing Dean's story about Crowley agreeing to bring Sam back. He has been suspicious of Dean ever since and refuses to let the subject drop. Cas' sudden appearance causes Dean to worry. Has he found out the truth? 

"What is it, Cas? You look like you've been through Hell and back." Sam asks breaking the silence. 

"I have been to hell and back, but that's not why I'm here. It's been chaos in Heaven. Angels are turning on angels. Brothers are slaughtering their sisters. It's a civil war." 

 

"What can we do to help?" Dean asks.

He is somewhat relieved that Castiel hadn't found out about his demon deal. 

"Nothing. You two can't go up there." Castiel states taking a long breath, "What you can do is help me track down Naomi. She must be stopped. I have a source who claims she is here on Earth, posing as another human." 

"Naomi? The bitch who brainwashed you?!" Dean asks in anger. 

Naomi had been using Castiel to do her dirty deeds. She had wanted Dean Winchester dead. Thankfully, Castiel was able to resist her compulsion. The group hasn't seen her since she confronted Sam and Dean. 

 

"Yes." Castiel sighs. 

"Do we get to kill her?" Dean asks in anticipation. 

"You sound way too excited about this Dean.." Sam trails off. 

"Bitch tried to kill me through Cas! She deserves everything that's coming to her." Dean says defensively. 

"I just need you to help me track her down. We need to find out what she is planning to do to Heaven." Cas answers.

"Do you have any idea of where she might be?" Sam asks. 

"Yes. A colleague of mine said Lawrence, Kansas."

Dean sighs deeply. The brothers haven't been to Lawrence since their father's death. Sam clears his throat. Castiel peers at both brothers. 

"We'll do it." Dean finally mutters, "But we're driving. No teleporting angel crap, just the open road and good ol' baby." 

"Thank you."

Castiel nods his head in agreement. By now he's picked up on a few of Dean's terms. Dean was referring to his car when he said baby. 

"We'll pack our bags and be on the road by morning. You coming too, Cas?" Dean asks. 

"Yes. I will be listening around for anything that can lead us to her exact location."

"Sounds good." Dean confirms, "After this we should head back up to the bunker, relax a little before our next job." 

"Hey Cas, any chance there's another way to close the gates of Hell?" Sam says suddenly. 

"No. You will have to ask the prophet." 

Sam lets out a deep sigh and shuts his laptop. 

"Alright, well that's enough monster talk for one night. What do you say we go out tonight?" Dean claps his hands together, desperate to shift the subject. 

"Go out?" Cas asks in confusion. 

"Yeah. Booze, women, what's not to like!" Dean smiles standing up. 

"Dean-" Sam begins to protest. 

"Come on Sammy, live a little!" Dean says, clapping his brother on the shoulder, "It's good to let loose every once in awhile."

"I don't know about this, Dean...." Cas trails off. 

"Aw come on Cas, not you too!" 

"But last time-" Cas tries to explain. 

"Look, we don't have to go to a strip club, we can just go to a bar." Dean reasons. 

"Well....alright." Cas says hesitantly. 

"You coming, Sammy?" Dean asks. 

"No. I think I'll just turn in for the night." Sam explains. 

"Well alright then. I'll catch you later." 

 

Dean ushers for Castiel to follow him outside. He follows close behind Dean, riding shotgun in the impala. 

"You look stressed, Cas." Dean says examining Castiel's face. 

"What do you mean? This is my face." Castiel turns towards Dean. 

"Wow. This will be good for you." Dean smirks putting the keys into the ignition. 

 

The ride is silent with the exception of Dean's classic rock collection playing in the background. When the pair arrive at the bar, Dean is first to get out of the car. Cas follows his lead.

Cas suddenly stops dead in his tracks and bites his lip, "Dean wait...are you sure this is-"

"Cas, it's just a bar..you'll be fine." Dean reassures him clapping his over the shoulder.

"I don't know Dean...females seem to find me..different." Cas replies nervously shaking his head.

"That's cause you are different, Cas. You're a freaking angel!" Dean states. 

Cas sighs nervously, following Dean into the bar. It's around 11 at night and the bar is packed full of slutty girls and drunken bastards who are probably hiding from their wives. Dean turns around, ushering for Cas to keep up with him. Trying desperately to keep up with Dean, Castiel keeps his eyes locked on the back of his head.Finally, they reach the bar. Dean happily hops up onto one of the bar chairs, Castiel carefully sits next to him. Dean yells for two bottles of whiskey. A blonde bartender with an extremely low-cut shirt leans over the counter, putting forced emphasis on her boobs, which were now falling out of her shirt. Cas cringes inside. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to this. This happens everytime. Dean buys Cas a drink, fawns over some unholy bartender, and tries to get Cas to hook up with someone. Cas peers over in time to receive the bottle of whiskey Dean is holding out for him. Glancing at it for a second, Cas takes a long swig. 

"Whoaa buddy!" Dean laughs, "Slow down before you fall down." 

"You know I don't get drunk easily, Dean." Cas states. 

"Looks like brunette over there has the hots for you." Dean whispers to Cas with a smile. 

Cas gulps. Not this again. He peers over and sure enough a tall brunette in a mini skirt is staring his way. Her eyes flicker away from him as she notices him looking at her. Cas takes another swig of his beer. 

"Go talk to her you idiot! It may be your lucky night after all!" Dean chuckles. 

"But I don't know what to-" Cas mutters. 

"Call her pretty. Make small talk. Be human." 

Cas takes one more swig of beer before standing up.

"Atta boy, Cas!" Dean smiles at him. 

 

Castiel can't stand nights like tonight. Nights where Dean would invite him out for a friendly drink, and would end up getting coaxed into flirting (and failing) with some girl that he could care less about while Dean got cozy with some sleazy slut by the bar. Nights like these would end the same every time. Dean would abandon Castiel at the bar to go have his way with some nameless girl. He eyes the women up and down. From the aura she was giving off, Castiel could tell she was desperate for approval. Castiel was an angel. He was made for the sole purpose of serving God. He was made to fight, to be a soldier. Of course with God out of the picture, Castiel was abandoned and forced into humanity. He ultimately found his way to the Winchesters, helping them in every way he could. They acknowledged him as family. That felt good. Castiel had never expected to feel accepted, let alone loved. And they did, the Winchesters truly loved Castiel. They taught him how to fight for what he believes in, to never give up even when the entire universe is against him. But sometimes Dean was oblivious. Sometimes he forgets that Castiel isn't human, he doesn't know how to find his own way, not yet at least. Still Castiel puts up with him. Castiel notices that he is breathing heavy and tries to calm himself. 

"C-Cas." he stutters. 

"Cas." she repeats his name, "I like it." 

The women suddenly grips hold of Castiel's blue tie. He gulps at the sudden closeness between himself and the woman. She twirls the fabric between her long fingers, her eyes never leaving his as she bites her lip. 

"Hey buddy. I just remembered there's somewhere we have to go, we're already late!" Dean suddenly claps him on the shoulder. 

Dean's gesture scares the daylights out of Castiel. The women pouts up at Castiel, her eyes fixating on Dean. 

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind a threesome." she smirks moving even closer to Cas. 

"Sorry, this is important." Dean says apologetically. 

Castiel is surprised. He was sure that Dean had been flirting with a women a second ago. The women glares at Dean, mumbling a few incoherent curse words at the pair before walking away. 

"What is it we have to do?" Castiel asks seriously, "Is Sam hurt?" 

"No you idiot." he smirks, "You were obviously extremely uncomfortable. I figured I'd put you out of your misery." 

"Oh." Castiel responds. 

Why would Dean care if Castiel was uncomfortable? Why would he blow off some women who was begging to jump into bed with him because his friend wasn't comfortable? Castiel is immensely confused. Then again, he always was around Dean. Dean was constantly referencing movies and tv shows that Castiel has never even heard of. 

"But we are leaving. I wasn't kidding about that." Dean smirks leading Castiel out of the bar. Castiel follows Dean out of the bar and into his car. 

"Where are we going?" Castiel asks as Dean starts the car. 

"I figured we'd just go for a drive. It's great for thinking..y'know?" Dean smiles as some classic rock song that Castiel doesn't know the name of blares through the car speakers. "So why do you want to track down Naomi all of the sudden?" Dean asks, breaking the obvious uncomfortable silence. Castiel peers over at the hunter, watching his face as he drove. 

"I think she is planning something." He replies in a husky voice. Dean's eyebrows furrow together in confusion. "Like what?" 

Castiel's deep blue eyes shift to stare at the road in front of them. He remembers visiting Earth for the first time, astonished by its ravishing beauty. He observes the open fields, illuminated by the light of the impala headlights as they passed by. Finally, he opens his mouth to reply, "I think that she wants to destroy Heaven." 

"Cas doesn't that sound ridiculous to you? Last I checked she was head of the God fan club." 

"Yes, well.." Castiel drifts off, "When I...resisted her compulsion, the angels had agreed that she was not strong enough to be our leader." 

"I'm sure that pissed her off." Dean smirks, "Bitch deserves what she gets." 

"Dean..I don't think we have ever talked about what happened." 

Castiel's mind wanders, his fists clenching at his sides in remembrance of the day he had nearly killed one of his only friends. He remembers training for it, his hands trembling, nearly dropping his angel blade each and every time a man who looked like the eldest hunter approached him. Naomi would yell at him, tell him that he works for Heaven and not for the Winchesters. Still, the angel hesitated. In the end, he had managed to break Naomi's compulsion, sparing Dean from death. 

Dean never spoke of that day, he did not feel the need to. His friend was being controlled, he had no power over his own actions. More importantly, Castiel was able to free himself from Naomi's hold..for him. 

"We don't need to." Dean replies, glancing over at the angel and noticing his sudden discomfort, "I know it wasn't you, Cas. That's whats important." 

The angel's hands relax at Dean's encouraging words. The memories of that dreadful day weighing on him like a hundred bricks. He listens intently, happily, to the hum of the impala, watching as Dean turns onto another dirt road. 

"How are you, Dean?" Castiel asks in a soft voice. 

"I'm fine, Cas." the hunter lies.

Castiel is far from stupid. He knows that the Winchester is lying to him. Dean has never been this quiet, and he sure as Hell has never turned down sex. Cas has been skeptical about Sam's resurrection ever since Dean had told him about it. His story doesn't make sense. Crowley, a demon, the King of Hell, who they were on the verge of murdering just a few months prior, willingly bringing back Sam Winchester from the grave? The whole situation just doesn't sit right with him. 

"We should get back." the eldest Winchester mumbles, interrupting Castiel from his thoughts, "Early morning tomorrow." 

The angel does nothing but nod, unsure of what to say to the hunter. He watches the night pass by them through the impala window. Soon enough, the pair pull up to the bunker. Dean walks up to the front door, Castiel in tow. 

"You plan on staying the night?" the Winchester questions. 

A thousand thoughts run through Castiels mind. Heaven, his home, is at war. He isn't able to face his brothers and sisters just quite yet. Maybe he will just stay on Earth with the Winchester for awhile longer, just until they track down Naomi. 

"If that's alright with you." Castiel answers simply. 

Dean nods, unlocking the door and swinging it open to reveal a dimly lit hallway. "There's a guest bedroom to the left of the kitchen. You can rest there. Sleep, or do whatever it is angels do at night. Just don't freak out and smite me in the morning when I come to wake you up." 

Castiel nearly smiles at the remark. He observes the man, watching as he exits the room. When the Winchester is out of sight, Cas makes his way towards the guest bedroom. He flicks on the light. The room is plain, with a few necessities such as a bed, a few dressers and a nightstand. The angel advances on the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. His grace has been wearing thin lately, causing Castiel to be weak. Maybe some sleep will do him good. Cas lies back on the bed, closing his eyes and drifting into a blissful slumber. 

Dean, on the other hand, lies awake a few doors down. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees a hell hound tearing him apart, ripping him shred from shred, Alistair, beating him down over and over and over again. His breathing becomes uneven and erratic. Sweat begins to form on his forehead. Dean knows he did what needed to be done. He can't just let his little brother die. Sammy is his responsibility. The eldest Winchester knows he has to put those thoughts aside and get some rest. He clears his mind, focusing in on the few happy memories he has. Finally his eyes close, and he dreams about two pools of blue that belong to an angel in a trench coat.


	2. May

Lawrence was a bust. Naomi was long gone by the time the trio had arrived. Castiel had no new leads, but regardless, he remained on earth, hunting with the Winchesters. On this particular day, the boys were following up on a case about shape shifters. Dean hated the damn things, always walking around with his own face, turning him into America's most wanted for crimes he didn't even commit. Now three stood, each wielding their own silver knife. 

  
Dean takes the lead, maneuvering his way through the murky, damp sewage system, his younger brother and the angel trailing close behind him. The hunter's flash light begins to flicker, indicating that the batteries need to be changed.   
  
"Really?" Dean grunts, slapping the only beacon of light against his palm a few times, eventually giving up when he is met by the blinding darkness. He reaches out, his rough hands making contact with the grimy walls. "Keep walking forward!" Dean yells back to the pair in a harsh whisper. The group stills when they hear a loud crash, not too far from where they are, echoing across the solid surface. The eldest hunter takes a few steps back, nearly knocking his brother off of his feet. "Time to abandon ship." he whispers to Sam in the lowest voice he can manage. If there is something that John Winchester taught his boys, it was to never walk into a fight impaired. Another loud bang startles them. Sam pulls out his phone, using the light as a guide.   
  
"Where's Cas?" Sam asks, noticing the absence of the angel.   
  
"Cas!" Dean calls out into the abyss only to be met by silence, "Damnit Cas." Another noise ricochets down the long corridors of filth. "Go back to the entrance." the hunter orders, "I'll meet you in a second. No use in getting both of us killed because we couldn't see." Sam is about to protest when yet another noise is heard. The youngest Winchester snaps his head towards the source. Dean gently pushes his brother in the opposite direction, "Go Sammy, now!" Sam takes off sprinting through the maze of pipes, using his phone as his only source of light.   
  
"Alright you son of a bitch." Dean declares in a throaty voice, walking deeper and deeper into the darkness, "Come and get some!" He grips the blade with both hands now, cautiously searching each opening of muck for the blue eyed angel. The hunter turns swiftly on heels towards the source of disturbance among the frequent drops of water. A silhouette stands before him. Dean, in the heat of the moment, raises his silver knife, prepared to sink it into the shadow standing before him.   
  
"Dean." a deep voice echoes. The hunter sighs, lowering the knife, a smile stretched across his face. He is unable to see the figure through the darkness, but he recognizes the source instantly.   
  
"Cas." Dean chuckles, his breathing finally returned to normal, "You had me worried for a minute there, man."   
  
The angel squints his eyes, peering around for the youngest brother. "Where's Sam?" he wonders.   
  
"Out near the entrance waiting for us. You've gotta be more careful, I nearly stabbed you."   
  
"It would not have killed me." Castiel states. Dean pulls out his own phone, using the little light provided to illuminate the narrow hallways. He scans the area, searching for any possible threat. When he decides the coast is clear, he waves the angel forward, following him towards the entrance.   
  
"Dean, wait." Castiel urges him, "I think I found it's nest." Dean, intrigued by the new lead, turns towards Cas. Dean accompanies the angel back down the long and frightening corridors, pausing when the angel peers into a cramped space to his right.  
  
"In there." Castiel confirms, moving aside so the hunter can see. The Winchester steps between Cas and the opening, peering in to see what the angel is going on about. On the floor lies a pile of flesh-used flesh, recently shed by the shifter.   
  
"Definitely been here recently. This skin is fresh." the hunter approves, his green eyes meeting the angel's blue ones. When the stare becomes too intense, Dean crouches down, searching the blood-stained floor for any other hints. His eyes examine a fresh piece of skin among the rotting flesh. "Son of a bitch must've just left."   
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Castiel smirks, bringing a hand up and whacking the hunter hard across the head. Dean, now unconscious from the blow to the skull, collapses to the ground. His phone flies from his grip, landing in the seeping mountain of rotting flesh. The creature wearing Castiel's face smiles, rapidly bending down to pick up the comatose Winchester, carrying him deeper into the underground tunnels, disappearing into the black abyss.   
  
Sam, noticing the prolonged absence of his brother, decides to head back into tunnels. He shouts out Dean's name occasionally, hoping to find him through the eerie darkness, and the silence that comes attached to it. The youngest Winchester scales every visible inch of the long corridors, about to give up hope, when he reaches the crawl space. The young hunter, not caring much for his hygiene for the time being, reaches into the lump of decaying flesh, plucking out an oh-too-familiar device. Dean's cell phone. He presses the power button, switching on the lock screen, a picture of the two brothers. Shoving the phone deep into his pocket, Sam rushes further and further into the tunnels, the darkness engulfing him.  
  
The creature paces around the eldest Winchester, circling him, like a predator waiting for the perfect moment to attack his prey. Dean groans, lazily opening his eyes, only to be met by a harsh light. The blue eyed angel stands before him now, an obnoxious, sly smile etched on his face. "Rise and shine Dean!" the creature howls, "There's work to do and no time to spare!" Dean's vibrant green eyes turn dark, squinting at the monster facing him.   
  
"Bite me." the hunter sneers, leaning forward, now aware of the ropes binding his wrists. He glances away from the imposter, his eyes examining the room in the hopes of finding the real angel.   
  
"Ouch." the beast pouts, placing a hand over his heart, "That really hurt coming from you, Dean."   
  
"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean demands, his jaw clenched, "And where the Hell is Cas!"   
  
"Castiel?" the creature tilts his head to the side, squatting down to the hunter's level, "Why do you care?" Dean glares daggers directly at the imposter's bright blue eyes. "Besides, I thought you would like this skin." the abomination breaths, "I picked it out real special for you. I can hear all of his deepest thoughts, you know." The veins pop from Dean's neck as he scowls at him, tired of playing games. "Castiel worships the ground you walk on, Dean. But he's a sinner, and he knows it. You see, he cares for you, in a way that isn't just friendly-"   
  
"Where is he you sick son of a bitch!" Dean hollers at the fiend, "What have you done to him?"   
  
The shifter moves even closer to Dean, only a few mere inches away from his face. "The funny part was that he didn't even beg for his life. It's like he wanted to die. Poor rebellious angel, causing a bunch of unnecessary family drama. And to top it all off he cares for a sarcastic, borderline alcoholic dick. Can't you see that you have ruined his life Dean? Without you, he would be up in Heaven, probably having a good chuckle with his angel pals about how idiotic you humans are."   
  
Dean's lip twitches in pure, blinding rage. "When I get free, and I will, I am going to chop you up into little tiny pieces and give you to Cas as a birthday present." The hunter is secretly working away at his bonds, using a pocket knife that he so cleverly stores in his jacket sleeve.   
  
"Are you a little hard on hearing? Huh, I guess the legendary Dean Winchester is starting to get a little too old for his job." the imposter wearing Castiel's face smirks, "No matter, I am going to enjoy ripping you apart limb from limb, tearing the flesh from your bones as you scream out in agony. I will have you begging for your life, and not in the sexy way. And I'll do it, all of it, while staring at you with these sweet blue eyes, the eyes that belong to your secret lover."   
  
"Well good luck with that." Dean snarls, "Because he ain't my lover." The monster laughs, a deep throaty laugh, studying the hunter's face, searching for a weakness.   
  
"Do you remember your time in Hell, Dean? Do you remember being tortured, torturing innocent souls until they were beyond recognition? Do you remember the countless days you spent screaming out for your little brother, Sammy, when all the while he had moved on from you? Do you remember, Dean?" the creature pauses, "But then a miracle happened. The righteous man, Dean Winchester, was saved, pulled out of hell by an angel." Dean continues working at the tight bonds binding his wrists. "What was it he said? _I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition._ " the fowl beast laughs, impersonating Castiel's voice, "The angel branded you for God's sake! He basically marked his territory because from then on in, you felt for him. You sympathized for him. You were the one to once talk him out of suicide. You care for him too and I know it. I can sense it from the way you're staring at me."   
  
"Like I want to kill you?" Dean interrupts through gritted teeth, his face twisted with anger.   
  
"-with burning rage, desperation to know if I'm lying about Castiel. But most of all, a part of you does not want to hurt this body. You talk a big game, Dean, but do you really have the guts to follow through?" the celestial being sneers, squatting down to the young hunter's level. Dean shows no sudden response, his bright green eyes never leaving the shifter's. He works away at the thick ropes with the jagged blade, only a few minutes away from freeing himself, and killing this sorry son-of-bitch."What's a matter? Did I hit a nerve." the monster pouts, mocking Dean's silence.   
  
Dean grins up at the impersonator, sniffling a laugh, "Now you're just grasping at straws. You know damn-well that angels can't fall in love, not to mention become homosexuals, it's directly stated in the rule book!" Although this words are laced with confidence, the Winchester can not help but hope that he is wrong. Surely, angels must have the ability to fall in love. Hell, they could even be homosexual if they desired to be. After all, love is love.  If it weren't for the abomination wearing his friend's skin like a costume, taunting him, addressing his darkest secrets, Dean would have just rolled over, surrendering himself to the horrible creature.  In the end, death-by-shifter ultimately seemed far more appealing to the Winchester in comparison to having his flesh torn from his body by the hellhounds and their razor sharp daggers that most would mistake for dull claws, only a few months later. But Dean, being as adamant as he is, refuses to let the devil in  _his_  angel's body triumph in revolting victory. A monster is a monster, no matter what skin he is wearing. "And I know something that would make any monster quake in his boots."   
  
"Oh really?" the shifter laughs, "And what's that?"

"I'm a man of my word." the hunter smirks. What one final swipe of the pocket knife against the secure bonds, he hauls his wrists free of the restraints binding him. "And right about now-" Dean begins, the morbid creature backing away from him with wide eyes as he steps up onto his feet, "-you're probably wishing someone told you that." 

"You think I'm afraid of you?" the abomination scoffs, "The hunter with severe daddy issues who is in love with a gay angel? I've battled fairies tougher than you,  _boy._ " the fake angel sneers, putting great emphasis on the last word. "Most hunters battle it out until the end, but not you. Dean Winchester will sell his soul for his little brother, even if i means abandoning him a year later! Oh, I'm sure your father would be so proud of what you've become."   
  
"You don't know crap about me or my father!" Dean fumes.  
  
"Although I guess he couldn't judge you too much. I mean, he made the same decision for you!" the vile creature laughs.   
  
Dean, the silver pocket knife gripped firmly in his right hand, pounces forward, clipping the monster with the edge of his blade, tearing it's borrowed flesh open. The impersonator yelps out in pain, gripping it's arm and stumbling backwards, away from the Winchester. It's head tilts upwards. The creature's eyes turn a vile shade of yellow, staring daggers at Dean. 

"I ought to rip that stolen skin from your bones with my own bare hands." Dean taunts.

"You wouldn't hurt your boyfriend." the abomination chuckles.   
  
"Yeah, well, you ain't him."  
  
The shape shifter leaps forward towards the young hunter, only to be thrown to the ground. Dean acts quickly, flashing the beast one last smirk before driving the blade clean through it's heart. He watches as the life drains from it's appalling eyes, only to leave an empty shell behind. Almost as if he has made a terrible mistake, Dean stumbles backwards, his eyes never leaving the body.   
  
He shakes his head, reminding himself that the attractive shell of a human, Castiel's vessel - Jimmy Novak, to be exact, that now lies limp and lifeless on the floor, is not the angel with whom the hunter shared a strong connection with, it was just another monster, just another sick son-of-a-bitch that needed to be sent back to hell. The sound of a strangled groan snaps him back to reality. Dean turns around, cautiously making his way through the tangled corridors to find the source of the noise. He listens closely, staying on high alert. His knife remains firmly gripping in his right hand, now his only weapon of self defense if he were to be attacked again. He would rather have a shotgun or a .37 chock full of trusty silver bullets but he doubts the sewer rats carry firearms around - if they did, well that would be supernatural all right.   
  
A few lights overhead flicker while others remain burnt out.  Dean freezes, hearing the familiar groaning noise escalate into soft sobs. The hunter's footsteps increase in pace, following the gentle sobs until he found him. He stills, his eyes locking on the figure a few feet in front of him. The shadow of a man twitches, his body clearly consumed by pain. Dean moves a few more footsteps ahead, his blade at the ready. The man's head lolls to the side, the only thing supporting his weight is a steel pipe, like the one the hunter had been bound to only minutes ago. Immediately, Dean recognizes the tousled dark, soft tresses that hung messily on the man's forehead like a mop. The hunter's footsteps quicken, soon finding himself mere inches away from the mysterious man. Dean circles around the forest of sewage pipes to face the figure. It's  _him._  
  
The fallen angel with twinkling blue eyes, always full of curiosity and bewilderment. The man who had put his ass on the line more times than Dean could count to save _him_ ; a man who refused to be saved. The man who had fought for him, and rebelled against Heaven in the process. The man who he had shared a profound bond with. The man he lo-  
  
_"Cas?!"_ Dean whispers, kneeling down to the angel's level, _"Cas? Can you hear me?"._  
  
Nothing.   
  
"Don't you die on me, you stupid sonofabitch!" the eldest hunter smiles, placing a rough hand against Castiel's cheek, learning long ago that letting his emotions go is far more painful than smiling through the tough times. His eyes soften, finally recognizing the urgency of the situation.  _"I ain't letting you die for me, do you hear me? You wanted to save my ass so damn badly that you went and did this to yourself! Got yourself captured?"_  
  
Still the angel remains fixed in place, showing no sign of life. Dean reaches over, using his blade to cut his friend free of the ropes confining him to the pipe. His hands fall limp, appearing pale and lifeless.   
  
_"Damnit Cas, wake up!"_ Dean cries out, his voice strangled,  finally breaking. He wraps his arms snuggly around the angel, lifting his body weight closer to his own. Castiel's face falls into the hunter's chest. The position reminds Dean of the first time he watched his little brother die in his arms. The thought of yet another one of his friends dying for him is too much for him to handle. The Winchester can feel tears falling freely down his cheeks now, but he doesn't care. He clutches Castiel closer to his body, letting his own walls down as he does so.   
  
_"Dean?"_  A strangled groan escapes Castiel's chapped pink lips. Dean's eyes fly open. He is overwhelmed with an immense amount of joy when he pulls back to face the angel. Castiel stares at him, his eyes squinted in confusion.   
  
_"Thank God."_  Dean sighs under his breath, hugging Castiel to his body once again. Castiel hesitantly wraps his arms around Dean's torso, surprised that the hunter was hugging him in such an intimate manner. After all, it was Dean who taught him the "personal space" rule.  
  
_"Don't you ever do that again!"_  Dean scolds, still in a full embrace with the angel.  
  
"Okay." Castiel lets out, still completely confused.   
  
The hunter pulls away from the hug. What he meant to do was help Cas to his feet and then going to meet up with Sam, who was probably worried sick about him by now. But as soon Castiel's deep blue eyes met his bright green ones, Dean knew he was in trouble.   
  
_Damn him._  Dean mentally curses.  
  
The hunter's soft pink lips part absentmindedly, his eyes flickering down to the angel's. A lump forms in his throat, unsure of what to do next. Castiel studies Dean's face, silently reading him like an open book, wondering if Dean will act on impulse this time. Dean licks his lips, taking a deep breath and making his final decision. His heart pounds in his chest so hard that he is surprised it hasn't cracked his ribcage already. No backing down now-  
  
"DEAN?" Sam screams, wondering through the corridors of long, endless walls.   
  
Dean freezes, breaking eye contact with the angel.   
  
"OVER HERE!" he yells back to his little brother, a little annoyed. Dean reaches out, grabbing hold of Castiel's hand and pulling him to his feet. He slings the angel's arm around him for support.   
  
"I think something happened to Cas-" the youngest Winchester declares, his voice laced with concern, "He was lying over there, beaten and bloody and-" he stops mid sentence, laying eyes on the broken, but not quite dead, angel. "Shifter?" he sighs.   
  
"Shifter." Dean repeats. "We need to get him back to the motel. He's in no shape to fight and if something happens-"   
  
"I think I'm human." Castiel interupts.   
  
"What?" Sam raises an eyebrow at him. Dean mirrors his brother's facial expression.   
  
"I don't feel quite right. I mean-I can feel a little bit of grace still left inside of me, but I think Naomi is doing something. My grace is the only thing that prevented me from dying." the angel explains.   
  
"When I find this Naomi bitch, I'm going to kill her myself." Dean sneers.   
  
The three wonder through the dark maze of pipes and walls, a Winchester on each side of the angel supporting his weight. Dean can't help but worry about the health of his angel. The eldest Winchester has already lost enough. He can't lose Cas too. 


	3. June

Three months have passed since Dean, in a heroic attempt to save his younger brother, sold his soul to a crossroads demon...again. It has been two months since Castiel was almost ganked by a shifter and things were to say the least quiet, maybe a little too quiet. 

The Winchesters along with their angelic companion, Castiel, have been living on the road for weeks on end. Now, the three are at it again, trekking through a dark, muddy forest, tracking down an evil witch..Dean's other favourite supernatural being. 

"Damn witches." Dean mutters, "Spewing their bodily fluids everywhere and tossing their little hex bags wherever they want!" He yells the last part, meaning for the witch to hear his complaint. The eldest hunter turns towards the angel, "Try not to get killed this time, Cas." Castiel nods, edging forward slowly with the two brothers. The group comes to a halt when they hear rustling in the nearby bushes.

"Over here, dearies." the witch taunts, her voice present but her body and location unknown. 

The three peer around, eager to find the source of the high pitched, feminine voice. Sam holds a bottle in his right hand, stuffed with chilled chicken's feet as well as a few other necessary ingredients, a concoction of things essential in killing the witch. The bottle is jammed tightly at the top with a cloth doused in alcohol, serving as a mystical molotov cocktail when lit. Dean mirrors his brother, holding the same mixture in his right hand, lighter at the ready. Castiel is unarmed, however, he does possess the ability to smite his enemies. For a fraction of a moment, everything is quiet, nothing but an owl hooting every now and then and the wind wrestling with the trees and other greenery of nature. The next, the witch is jumping out at the three, reciting some sort of incantation. 

"Now!" Dean yells. He lights the match, raising his arm up in the air and thrusting the bottle towards the witch. The witch stops the concoction in mid air, redirecting it's target towards the group of hunters. Sam has his cocktail at the ready and is about to toss it when he notices the weapon heading straight for his brother and the angel. 

"LOOK OUT!" he yells to them. Dean and Castiel glance up to be met by flames, engulfing them like a cloud of smoke. "NO!" Sam screams, his eyes wide as he watches the two practically disappear in the roaring flames. He charges towards the witch, tackling her to the ground. She smirks up at him, snapping her fingers and watching as the youngest Winchester's face twists in pain. 

"Do you feel that?" she smiles, her long dark hair caressing the forest floor, "That's your blood boiling, hunter." she laughs. Sam lolls to the side, rolling off of her frail body, gripping his head in agony. "Do you think that's a neat trick? Wait until you see what else I have up my sleeve." The tall monster stands to her feet, her long black dress elegantly flowing in the whipping wind. Her deep green eyes peer across the forest at the two unconscious bodies. With the tilt of her head, the hunter and the angel are alive again. Dean's eyes meet hers, undoubtedly confused as to why she brought him back. She glances over at Sam, still wrenching on the forest floor beside her. With a quint flick of her wrist, she sends him flying into a nearby tree, now in the same vicinity of the others. 

"Ta ta for now, boys." the witch laughs, clearly amused. A smirk is etched on her face as she disappears into the dark night. The eldest hunter picks himself up out of the dirt, mumbling a quick "bitch" before turning his attention to his younger brother. 

"You okay?" he calls. Sam nods, gesturing a weak thumbs up. Dean sighs, turning to check if Castiel was okay only to be met by.....himself? The eldest hunter does a double take. 

"Uh...Sam..?" Dean asks, his eyes never leaving the doppelganger, studying the figure carefully through squinted eyes, "Why am I looking at myself right now?" Sam squints his own eyes at the angel speaking to him. 

"What are you talking about, Cas?" Sam raises an eyebrow. Dean's eyes widen. "Did you just say...Cas?" The angel surveys his own body...wait would that mean Dean's body? He surveys Jimmy Novak's body, squinting his own eyes in confusion. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Cas-wait no..Dean shrieks. Sam can't distinguish between the two anymore, but the tone of voice reminds him of his brother. The oldest Winchester and the angel eye each other's bodies alarmingly. 

"Dude...I think she swapped your bodies." Sam replies, a slight hint of amusement lacing his voice. 

"What do we do?" Castiel asks in bewilderment. 

"What we do is we find this son of a bitch, get her to reverse...whatever the hell this is, and ice the bitch!" Dean yells, causing Jimmy's cheeks to flare an angry red colour. 

"Before we do anything, we should head back to the motel and make some more of these." Sam offers, gesturing over to the shattered molotov cocktails. 

"Alright. Give me the keys, I'm driving." Dean announces stretching his arm out to the angel, the palm of his hand awaiting the keys. 

"Oh no you're not." Sam laughs. 

"And why the hell is that?" Dean commands earning a chuckle from the youngest hunter. 

"Well, for one you don't have Jimmy Novak's driver's license on you and I doubt a cop would believe that you two switched bodies because a witch cast a spell on you." Sam points out the obvious, throwing a small smirk his brother's way. He is going to enjoy this immensely.

"Fine, whatever." Dean grumbles furiously, halfway in the passenger side of his car, "But Sam, if you so much as leave a scratch on her I swear to God I'll-" 

"Kill me?" Sam chuckles with a toothy grin, "Relax Dean." 

Dean glares forward at the long winding road and open fields the entire way to the motel. Not one of the three so much as makes a sound, not sure of just what to say during this incredibly strange situation. The rain pitter patters above their heads on the impala's roof as Sam turns off the engine. The three pile out of the car, filing into the musty motel room one by one. Dean shuts the heavy wooden door behind, well, Castiel in his own body. Sam shrugs his jacket off of his broad muscular shoulders, tossing it onto one of the two beds in the room. He gets straight to work, sitting back on the bed and pulling out his laptop. His fingers move at lightning speed, effortlessly dancing across the keyboard as he types in seven words 'How to reverse a body swap spell'. The eldest hunter and the angel stand stiffly by the door, unsure of what to do or say. 

"Y'know guys..you should probably go clean up while I do this, I could be here awhile and you two are covered in mud." Sam suggests, completely wary of the metaphorical elephant in the room. Dean's eyes widen, giving Sam a 'there's no way in hell I'm showering in this body' look. 

"Can't I....I mean you just do your thing and make us clean?" Dean suggests, turning to glimpse at the angel harboring his body, desperately grasping at straws as an out. Castiel's eyes squint, as they normally do, only this time his piercing blue eyes are replaced by Dean's vibrant emerald green ones The angel closes his eyes for a moment, steadying his breath and focusing on himself, as well as the young hunter. Sam watches the angel curiously. Castiel opens his eyes once again, expecting to be clean from any dirt sticking to his-Dean's body.  
"What are you doing?" Sam finally asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence. The angel squints again, shaking his head in bewilderment. 

"I don't understand." he mutters, "That should have worked." 

"Son of a bitch." Dean curses, "Damn witch stole your mojo when she swapped our bodies." He sighs in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air for a brief moment before having them drop back down to his side. "Okay...this is how this is going to work." the eldest hunter says, steadying his voice and meeting his own vibrant green eyes, "You shower first, I'll stay out here and help Sam with the research. But you need to promise me that your eyes will stay above waist level..and your hands...if you get what I mean." The Winchester can hear his baby brother chuckle from across the room. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead. The youngest Winchester raises his hands in the air, a smug smile never leaving his face as he does. Dean rolls his eyes, turning his attention back to the angel. "Do you understand, Cas?" 

"I understand Dean. I will not look at or touch your most intimate parts." Castiel nods, unaware that his word choice would send the youngest hunter into hysterics.

"Shut up!" Dean scolds Sam. He pays no attention to the demand, holding his chest and doubling over in laughter. "Just go clean up. Change into these afterwards" the eldest hunter sighs, giving up on all attempts to shut up his brother and tossing a ball of clean clothing over to the angel. Castiel nods, taking a few steps across the room until he disappears behind the bathroom door. 

"You have to admit, man." Sam chuckles, "That witch has a sense of humor. This is hilarious!" 

"I don't think this is funny, Sam." Dean fumes, lowering his voice a few more octaves, "Would you just shut up and find a way to reverse this!?" Sam clears his throat, turning his attention back towards his laptop. "Can't we just roast the bitch?" 

"Here's something," Sam starts, "it says here that to reverse a body swap spell cast by a witch, the two people who the spell was cast on must be in the same room and.." he trails off. Dean raises an eyebrow at his brother, taking a few steps closer to him, "What?" 

Sam shakes his head, his eyes narrowing as they flicker up at Dean, "..the witch who cast the spell must cast another spell in order to return the pair to their natural bodies." 

"Are you frickin' kidding me!" Dean yells, his gravelly voice echoing throughout the motel so loudly that Castiel can hear him from the next room over. 

The angel stands in the shower as the warm water falls on him like a gentle waterfall, cascading down his back and over every stiff feature on the eldest hunter's body. As each individual heated droplet hits his body, relaxing each muscle, the angel lets out a sigh. Water pools down around his bare feet, but Castiel averts his eyes, focusing on the wall in front of him. He grabs the shampoo bottle, squeezing it until a small pile pools out onto the hunter's rough, calloused hands. He stares at it for a moment, tilting his head in curiosity. Despite all of his years on earth, Castiel has rarely ever taken a shower. That being said, the angel is far from unkempt. He can usually replenish himself with a mere thought. But now that his powers are gone, Castiel must take a shower, just like every other ordinary human. He runs his hands through Dean's filthy, disheveled short hair, lathering the shampoo into it until the once gel-like substance is turned to foamy bubbles beneath his finger tips. He turns around, watching intently as the once clear water transforms into a brown colour and rolls down his body until it hits the shower floor. The fresh smell of motel shampoo invades his nostrils, causing the angel to smile. After a few moments he grabs the soap, lathering the hunter's arms and chest with it, his breath hitching as his hands run over Dean's well kept abs. Somehow, his hands end up at the hunter's strong pelvic muscle, protruding from his skin to form a sharp 'v' shape. Castiel remembers Dean's orders, clear as crystal, echoing through his mind. 'Promise me that your eyes will stay above waist level..and your hands...if you get what I mean'. Castiel removes his hands from the hunter's lower body as if it were burning coal, scolding to the touch. He continues to wash away the soap, leaving his body clean and fresh. Finally, he reaches out, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel from the rack provided. 

His foreign body is suddenly engulfed by the warmth of the soft towel. He steps out of the shower, only to be met by his reflection in the mirror. Castiel's eyes widen in awe at the hunter's scarred, but muscular-very muscular, body. His wet hair, the short, dirty blond strands that frame his face, causes his heart to beat a little bit faster. The steam, covering the mirror like a blanket, blurs his view. The angel grips the black boxers Dean had given him, gulping as the towel drops from his body and he bends down, stepping into the fabric. He winces as he feels the waistband of the boxers snap closed around the hunter's waist. He steadies his breath, glancing sideways at the plaid shirt and jeans he had been accustomed. You can do this. Castiel assures himself. He pulls the shirt over Dean's body, bringing his fingers up to his chest once again to do up the buttons. He tries his best to ignore to light sensation of his finger tips, ghostly brushing over Dean's well-toned chest. Lastly, he pulls on the worn out denim jeans. 

He studies himself-Dean carefully in the mirror, running his fingers through the hunter's damp hair the way Dean would style it. Once he approves of his work, he turns around, unlocking the door and pulling it open to reveal the arguing Winchesters. 

"Let's just go right now Sam!" Dean demands. 

"That isn't smart, Dean. We need to make more molotov cocktails and be prepared. We can't just walk into this fight blindly, or you could lose a lot more than your body." Sam attempts to persuade his stubborn brother.

"And if we don't go right now, the bitch could get away and we would be stuck like this forever!" 

"She's just playing games, Dean. Relax." 

"Don't you tell me to relax when I'm stuck in another dude's bod-"

The brothers stop arguing as they notice the presence of the angel. Dean peers over at him with wide, icy blue eyes, still not used to the fact that his friend was currently inhabiting his body.

"Umm.." Castiel starts, "It's all yours."

Dean nods, walking past him into the motel bathroom. He shuts the door behind him, running what just happened through his mind once again. Cas didn't just take a shower, he made the effort of fixing his hair and applying some cologne-his favourite cologne. He made the effort of making Dean look like..well, Dean, even though Dean isn't in control of his body at the moment. 

This whole situation gives the eldest a headache just thinking about it. He pretends to be in his own skin again as he casually undresses. Dean even forgets the complexity of the situation for a moment, that is until he makes the mistake of glancing over at the mirror. He jumps as his eyes widen, the reality of the situation finally hitting him again like a brick to the face. He must admit that the angel still looks sexy as ever, even covered in dirt. 

He shakes his head, taking a few deep breaths before he steps into the shower. 

"You can do this." he mutters confidently to himself, "It's only a shower."

Steam forms around him on the glass and the hunter's mind clouds with thoughts of everything as he closes his eyes: the body swap, the witch running around with the ability to fix the current situation, and most importantly, his demon deal. He still hasn't told his brother, he doesn't know how to tell him. "Hey Sammy, I only have a few months left to live. Why? Because I lied about bringing you back. I lied...again. But let's make the best of things while we still can!" The tiny water droplets pierce his skin like scorching fire. Dean winces, but makes no effort in adjusting the temperature. He grabs the shampoo bottle, squeezing a small amount into the palm of Castiel's large, incredibly warm hand before carefully distributing it through his short dark brown locks. Then he reaches over to grab the soap, lathering a layer of foamy bubbles all over the angel's body. Despite Castiel's lack of exercise of well, any sort, the angel is well sculpted. Dean gulps, closing his eyes as he brings his soapy hands lower and lower over his friend's body. He stops a few inches away from his most intimate of areas, catching a slight accidental glimpse.  
"Jesus Christ." Dean expresses quietly. His breathing quickens, as does the heart in his chest. He brings his hands up, placing them firmly on the cold shower wall in front of him as he closes his eyes for a third time, hanging his head low and catching his breath. Dean's mind swirls and his head pounds. What is wrong with him? 

He turns towards the water, letting it pour down on him, washing away the dirt and soap from the angel's body. Dean gulps hard as he feels an all too familiar sensation down in the angel's Southern region. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean sighs, exasperated. He runs his now trembling hands through the angel's damp hair. "This can't be happening." he shakes his head. Sure enough, he has an erection.

Great. Awesome. Fucking fantastic. 

He can't go back out there. He can't face his brother and his friend with a boner! What would they think of him? Dean knows what he has to do, but he doesn't like it. Dean takes a few deep breaths before he places his hand on the angel's member. His pink lips part in ecstasy as he begins the motions. He closes his eyes, trying his best to imagine one of his favourite porn stars or something, but his mind comes up blank. Instead, images of Castiel flood his mind. Specifically, the almost-kiss the pair had nearly shared a mere month ago. Then he imagines the kiss turning into something more. He is dominating Castiel, his incredibly thick member pounding into the angel over and over again. Dean's eyes fly open, his thoughts overwhelming him. At the same time, he reaches his high. He moans the angel's name quietly, washing away the evidence of his...erotic fantasy. 

Dean steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and peering at himself in the mirror, noticing that the angel's cheeks are slightly flushed. He needs to be back in his own skin..now. The hunter gets dressed fast, and soon he is walking through the bathroom door.

"We go tonight." Dean announces, "I am more than done with this Freaky Friday crap!"

"Dean-" Sam starts, only to be cut off by his older brother. 

"This isn't up for discussion, Sam. If you don't want to come, fine. But Cas and I are hunting down that evil bitch and getting our own bodies back! We have one molotov cocktail, that's more than enough to gank her!" 

Sam watches wordlessly as his eldest brother grabs the angel, practically yanking him out the front door. The youngest WInchester sighs, closing his laptop, grabbing the molotov cocktail and trailing after his idiotic brother. 

"Where do you suppose we even find her?" Sam yells as he catches up to his brother and Castiel. 

"I don't know Sam, forest clearings, magic bookstores, yada-yada-yada." 

"So what, you're just going to show up some place and hope that she's there?" 

Dean rolls his eyes, "Are you coming or not?" 

Sam glares at his brother, but gets into the impala nonetheless. 

The trio drive around for a bit, searching every forest clearing and magic bookstore that they can find. Finally they pull into a place called 'The Magic Cauldron', a discreet bar that is strictly for witches. The Winchesters, being hunters, find their own way in through the back. 

Once inside, the three survey the room for any sign of the witch. 

"Hey there." a girl approaches Castiel, "We usually don't get any warlocks in here that look like you." She bites her lip, leaning closer to the angel's ear, "And by that I mean so sexy." Her breath reeks of alcohol. 

"Actually," Dean cuts in, slightly jealous, even though it is his body being hit on, but he would never admit that, "We were wondering if you've seen our friend. Yay high, dark hair, green eyes. She was wearing a long black dress." 

"I think you're talking about Gwen. She went out back a few minutes ago with some guy. The two were pretty much tearing each other's clothes off." 

"Thanks." Dean dismisses the witch, already headed towards the back entrance. Sam and Castiel look at each other, each politely smiling at the young witch before following the eldest hunter through the crowds of sweaty, completely wasted witches. They each file out into the alleyway, Dean immediately scans the narrow, enclosed space, peering around for any sign of the witch. Before he can contemplate what is happening to him, he is thrown against a wall..magically. 

"Hey Dean." the witch greets him with a warm smile, "You look kinda different. Let me guess...you did something new with your hair!" she chuckles.

The youngest Winchester ducks down behind a nearby dumpster before the witch can see him. 

"This isn't funny, you bitch." Dean sneers at her. 

"Ouch, Dean. Words hurt." Gwen mocks him, placing a hand over her heart. 

"Change us back." Dean commands.

"Ugh, you're no fun, you know that?" she sighs, "But since you won't shut up.." With the snap of her fingers, Dean finds himself at the other end of the alleyway, still pressed up against the wall, but at least he is himself again.

"Ah, the famous Castiel." Gwen smiles up at the angel, now returned to his own skin as well, "I have heard so much about you. The rebellious celestial being, and all for what? For him? You could do so much better." 

Castiel glares daggers at the witch, but says nothing. 

"Not much of a talker, huh?" she nods, "Alright, alright, I can respect that." Gwen smiles warmly up at him. Then she snaps her head to the side, back towards Dean. "Now you on the other hand.." her hips sway as she walks, like a professional model on the runway, "You're just plain rude. And don't even get me started on ungrateful!" 

"What is there to thank you of all people for?" Dean retorts, narrowing his eyes. 

"How about bringing you back to life after you tried to kill me?" 

"You're the one who killed me in the first place!" Dean yells back at her, his low, gravelly voice echoing across the hard, isolated walls of the alleyway. 

"Well, I wouldn't have had to do that if you weren't out to murder me!" She shrieks at him, loud enough to be heard by the locals a few blocks down. She takes a few deep breaths, calming herself down, before she lays a gentle hand on the hunter's chest. "It's a good thing you're returned to your own body, I would hate to have to rip out poor Castiel's heart. But you listen to me, Dean WInchester. You may be pretty and charming, but your heart is mine now. Literally." she smirks. 

"Ego voco impetu delere..." Sam suddenly yells as he watches the beautiful witch retract her hand from Dean's chest, preparing to thrust it through his chest and rip out his heart. The witch collapses, holding her head in violent, excruciating pain. 

"You can't tell me you didn't like it, Dean Winchester! You love Ca-ahhhhh!" Gwen struggles through gritted teeth, blood suddenly pooling from her nose, staining her porcelain face as well as the elegant black dress she wore.

"..vos caelum et infernum!" Sam finishes the incantation, lighting the cocktail in his right hand and tossing it at the witch. This time the concoction hits it's target and the once drop dead gorgeous witch begins to wither in pain as her flesh sizzles, emitting a brief cloud of smoke before she finally explodes, her blood streaking the walls of the alleyway like a giant canvas. 

Dean and Castiel are released from the wall and fall forward. The pair pick themselves up off of the ground, breathing heavily as they do so. 

"What do you think she meant by you liked it?" Sam turns to his brother. 

"Hell if I know, she was just desperate." Dean flat out lies to him, "Now come on, there's a bed at the motel with my name on it."

"But she must've-" 

"Drop it, Sam. Just drop it." 

The youngest Winchester nods hesitantly, watching as the angel glances at Dean in outright concern. 

"Damn witches." Dean grumbles.


End file.
